


Instinto

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Sobrenatual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Algol es un vampiro e hijo de uno de los vampiros de la segunda generación, va errante y solitario por el mundo hasta que un joven llame su atención.
Relationships: Perseus Algol/Hound Asterion
Kudos: 1





	Instinto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Anne Rice y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Este fanfic fue escrito para el Ficsoton de Algol y Asterion 2019 de Saint Seiya Yaoi Foro y esta dedicado a Paxito y Warerfenix.
> 
> No esta ubicado en la linea del tiempo de ningún libro en particular

**Instinto**

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Capitulo 1_

  
  
  
  
Se había regado el rumor en todo el medio oriente, hasta mi tribu. Que en Egipto había un hombre que le daba el increíble don de la vida eterna todo el que lo pidiese. Así como la leyenda de los reyes malditos.  
  
  
Yo fui seducido por la curiosidad, el morbo y el deseo. Por el profundo egoísmo de una vida eterna. Vendí lo que tenía y acompañado de mi caballo me uní a una caravana de comerciantes y me fui a buscarlo. Encontrarlo fue relativamente fácil, él no se escondía de nadie, no temía. Le pedí el don y me lo concedió, fue así que pase a ser uno de los hijos de Khayman. Y como todos lo abandone allí, pero sabía que a él no le importaba.  
  
  
Vague por esas tierras desconocidas para mí, regrese a mi casa, mate a mi tribu ¿Por qué? Nadie quiso el honor que se me había conferido _monstruo_ me llamaron, me rechazaron cuando yo les ofrecía el mundo a mi lado. No merecían vivir. Traición fue con lo que me pagaron.  
  
  
Regrese a vagar por la tierra, alimentándome de todo aquel que me atraía, vagabundos, princesas, mercaderes, hombres de ciencia. No hacia distinción, lo mismo era un hombre que una mujer, un rico que un pobre, un inocente que un un culpable. No había nada que me hiciera verlos diferente.  
  
  
Durante ese tiempo iba yo solo por la vida, sin meterme con otros de mi especie, sin querer conocerlos. Trate de ser un Dios, como los llamaban algunos fanáticos, pero no pude ¿qué ganaba yo? Convertí a algunos otros, a muchos he de decir. Cuando la soledad me atenazaba, pero todos terminaban por hartarme. Y cuando esto pasaba simplemente me deshacía de ellos, no los dejaba libres como mi creador, eso era un desperdicio. Solía llegar una noche y arrancarles la cabeza, después tiraba su cuerpo al rio.  
  
  
Así fue durante mucho tiempo. Llego la época victoriana, mi creador hace cientos de años que había desaparecido, muchos se habían inmolado al sol, no los entendía ¿Quién podría odiar este don? Yo pase mis años viendo el mundo cambiar ante mis ojos, sin bien ni mal, sin un Dios, sin un cielo sin un infierno, sin la muerte, vi pasar la vida.  
  
  
“En Inglaterra pasan cosas interesantes” escuche que decían unos mortales una noche, fue lo último que dijeron.  
  
  
Me embarque esa misma semana. Me resultaba interesante viajar en barco, pero tenía que controlar mi apetito. Muchos de mi edad ya no se alimentaban como antes, pero yo era diferente. Un hambre tenaz me consumía, un instinto primitivo en mi interior me hacía desear más y más sangre. Pero no podía matar a diario en un barco tan pequeño, los rumores se esparcirían como pólvora y habría una cacería, lo sabía.  
  
  
Me lleve una buena sorpresa en Inglaterra. Cambie mis ropas tan adecuadas para el desierto, pero tan anticuadas para la ciudad moderna en que se había trasformado Londres, desde mi última visita, ya no había barbaros recorriendo los campos a caballo, las melenas pelirrojas al viento ya no se veían, Escocia estaba tan cerca y tan lejos, que se me antojó visitarla. Y ver si el kilt había sido reemplazado por los pantalones almidonados que yo llevaba puestos.  
  
  
Me gustaba salir y jugar apuestas en las casas de ricos hombres de manera clandestina, me compraba libros modernos, primero tuve que aprender bien el idioma, contrate a un maestro, contrate quien leyera por mi hasta que lo domine.  
  
  
Como ‘vampiro’ el nombre más moderno y popular que llevábamos ahora, no me era necesario saber un idioma en particular. Si deseaba algo o a alguien solo tenía que tomarlo. Podía hacer que cumplieran mis deseos por el solo hecho de sentirlos. Pero me había fascinado esa vida. Los bailes, la literatura, las artes, todo era brillante para mí.  
  
  
Cierto día una caravana llego. Anunciaban _Grandes prodigios_ en su carpa _mentes que nunca han podido ver_ Decidí ir una noche. Me pasee del brazo de una dama que había conocido en un teatro y que sola presencia me repugnaba, así que era seguro para ella y para mí que no terminaría desangrada en algún callejón.  
  
  
Dimos unas vueltas por las distintas atracciones, magos, gitanos, brujas, fenómenos, ilusionistas, inventos. Mi acompañante era demasiado efusiva para mi gusto. Hace unas semanas había yo desangrado a uno de sus hermanos y se divertía como sin nada.  
De repente una tienda llamo mi atención ‘tu mente es un libro abierto para mí’ rezaba el cartel de fuera. Le di unas monedas a la chica para que fuese a comprarse las baratijas que quisiese y entre.  
  
  
“Hola señor” me recibió un chico, no muy mayor que yo cuando fui convertido, enfundado en extrañas ropas decoradas con perlas y con diferentes amuletos “¿Abrirá su mente para mí?”  
  
  
“Averígualo” le espete sentándome en la silla más próxima a la entrada.  
  
  
“Bien” tomo asiento frente a mí del otro lado de la pequeña mesa redonda.  
  
  
Me miro fijamente sin decir nada, decidí bajar mi velo psíquico.  
  
  
“Bien, así está mejor” me dijo y me hizo erguirme en mi silla ¿será que sea verdad lo que dice sobre leer la mente? Alce una ceja fingiendo confusión.  
  
  
“Con la barrera que había puesto me era difícil ver” sonrió y se me quedo mirando, yo tape los recuerdos más obvios que no quería que viese, nunca en mi vida inmortal había experimentado esta sensación de intranquilidad y vulnerabilidad, mucho menos que el causante fuese un mortal “Veo que me oculta su edad y su verdadero nombre. No ostenta título nobiliario pero es muy rico, viene de un país muy lejano, cuyo nombre ha cambiado, sin familia, sin una empresa que de cuentas de todo lo que gasta en Londres… ah y la señorita con la que viene le causa irritación” me dijo sonriendo “Pero hace usted trampas, no me deja ver lo que en realidad quiero saber”  
  
  
“Es usted bueno” saque unas libras esterlinas y las deposite en la mesa “Se las ha ganado, con su permiso…” hice un ademan con la mano y un sonido con mi garganta a la vez que alzaba mis cejas, por poco y salgo de ahí sin tener su nombre, lo cual había sido estúpido.  
  
  
“Asterion, la estrella de la mente” me sonrió de nuevo.  
  
  
“Por supuesto” dije sarcásticamente, incline mi cabeza y salí de ahí. Fui a buscar a mi insípida cita y me la lleve del lugar a regañadientes.  
  
  
Durante todo el trayecto tuve que fingir escucharla hablando de todo lo que vio y en lo que les contaría mañana a la _hora del té_ a sus amigas. De todo lo que tendría que escribir en su próxima carta a su prima en _Bath_. Al llegar y dejarla a ella y su doncella en casa de su padre, insistí en salir a la siguiente noche con su _encantadora hija_ me había prometido no cejar hasta saber qué tipo de mortal era ese tal _Asterion_ , a lo largo de mi vida había oído hablar de _Brujas y Brujos_ , pero nunca había visto uno. Charlatanes miles. Esto me llenaba de una curiosidad insana.  
  
  
Hice que el cochero se llevara el carruaje a mis establos, no me pidió explicación le pagaba lo suficientemente bien como para que hiciese algo más que asentir y obedecer.  
  
  
Camine por las calles envuelto en el eco de mis pasos en las piedras. Sonreí mostrando uno de mis colmillos, esta noche cazaría con más ímpetu que en los últimos mil años.  
  
  
  
  
 ** _Continuará..._**


End file.
